


Doctor Who: Starring Allena and Ashley

by AshleysMystery



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleysMystery/pseuds/AshleysMystery
Summary: This is what happens when some teenage girls are forced to write a 3 page story together. We find a common interest, make it essentially a self-insert fanfic, and forget about it for few years after they turn it in.Then one rediscovers it and edits it then put it on the internet





	

     “Why won’t you let me ask for directions?” Ashley asked while trying to adjust the bowtie around her neck. The duo of friends had been looking for the food court, but had gotten lost and the map didn’t make sense to them. The girl next to Ashley wasn’t paying attention, instead choosing to look around while messing with her wig. “.....Allena?” Ashley sighed, there was no point in trying to get Allena’s attention. She tried to look for a sign, but saw something more interesting. “Allena? Allena. Allena, Allena, Allena, Allena!” Ashley said, trying desperately to get the smaller girl’s attention.  
  
      Allena jerked back when the taller girl yelled. “Oww, what is it?”  
  
      “What are you so focused on that you can’t even hear me?”  
  
      Allena pointed to their right, where a blue police phone booth sat. “I’m trying to see who owns the TARDIS, over there.”  
  
      “That’s cool, but it can wait.” Ashley grabbed Allena’s arm. “I saw an amazing Clara cosplay! Come on, before we lose her!”  
  
      “Oi! Stop manhandling my arm. You’re going to smudge it!”  
  
      “Sorry,” Ashley let go of Allena’s arm and ran ahead to catch up with the Clara. After several minutes of pushing and being pushed, the girls finally caught up with her, at the food court. “How ironic,” she gasped for air.  
  
      Allena rolled her eyes, saying sarcastically, “Yes, how ironic that we found the Food Court by practically stalking a girl.”  
  
      “What girl are you looking for?”

      Both of the girls jump and turn to face the Clara. Ashley blushed and said, “Ummm, we were.. Kind of following… You?”  
  
      Clara’s eyebrows shot up. “Really?”  
  
      This time, Allena answered. “Ashley wanted a picture with you.”  
  
      Ashley held up the camera, “Please?”  
  
      Clara smiled. “Sure, why not?”  
  
      “I’m going to wait in line.” Allena muttered, walking away.  
  
      With several pictures taken, Ashley was putting her camera up, Allena came back with an elderly man. “Hey Ashley, guess who I found.” The man looked like the current reincarnation of the Doctor.

  
      Ashley wasn’t feeling good anymore.

  
      With a simple suggestion of eating lunch together, they stayed together, talking and eating. They talked for half an hour, before Ashley asked the question that had been on her mind. “Why are you two here?”

  
      The Doctor and Clara exchanged a look. The Doctor replied, “We’re not entirely sure.”

  
      Ashley was sure that she was going to throw up. Something felt very wrong. She felt like she was being watched. The brunette started looking around, eyes flying from cosplayer to cosplayer, until she noticed something that was… too accurate. There was a Cyberman, it was ignoring every person that tried to talk to them or get their picture. The Cyberman looked their direction.  
  
      “Duck,” she said with a small voice and slid under the table. A second later she heard a machine like voice say loud and clear, “Delete.” The shot that passed by their table hit the food court. The screams were instant and terrifying.  
  
      Shots were being fired from everywhere and people were running, trying to find a way out.  
  
      “Please let this be a dream, please let this be a dream.” Ashley started chanting to herself. She saw Clara say something, but she couldn’t hear the words. One word she did understand was, “Run.” She got up and ran, ran and ran until she couldn’t remember where in the convention she was. She only stopped when her legs couldn’t go any further and her breath was coming out in gasps.  
  
      The sound of metallic footsteps nearby made Ashley realize that she still had energy to run. She looked for a way to run and saw a bathroom. Immediately she ran in, went to the farthest stall, locked herself in, and sat on the toilet with her legs drawn up. She sat and listened to the screams that the door and wall didn’t block. Time passed slowly and too quickly. She wasn’t sure when, but a loud noise informed Ashley that she wasn’t alone in the bathroom anymore.  
  
      Something was arguing with another, it sounded like something she should recognize, but she was too wound up to think. It stopped in front of her stall. She tried to not make noise, but her tears kept rolling out of her eyes and kept threatening to make her gasp for air.  
  
       _It’s too late._


End file.
